Orgullo
by chipikroou
Summary: Portaba el emblema del clan con orgullo, porque había sido preparada para soportar todo lo que aquel abanico conllevaba... bueno o malo. Pero, ¿cuántos años de preparación se necesitaban para ser la madre de Uchiha Itachi? (Centrado en Mikoto)
1. Chapter 1

**Orgullo**

**.**

_Observó aquellos ojos, incapaz de comprender la fuerza de ese niño._

_Itachi se aferraba a su dedo, como si su vida dependiera de ello y por alguna razón aquella pequeña acción tan intrascendente le recorrió el cuerpo con la fuerza de un tsunami. Una risa, casi infantil, casi inmadura, escapó de lo más profundo de su alma y cuando su mejilla tocó la frente tibia y suave de su bebé, se sintió tan inmensamente feliz que creyó ser consumida por esa fuerza arrebatadora._

_Aquel día comprendió que era posible sentir un sinfín de emociones por una persona a quien ves por vez primera. Creyó en el amor a primera vista._

_Sonrió aún más, casi inflando su pecho con orgullo, ante la aprobación que se asomó por los ojos de su esposo al confirmar la salud de su primogénito y se relajó apenas unos momentos, notando pronto la tranquilidad que envolvía a aquel pequeño bulto rodeado por cobijas que se aferraba aun a su dedo. Una discreta lágrima escapó de sus ojos, llevándose sus temores y preocupaciones con ella._

* * *

**Jeló...**

Mikoto es mi nueva víctima.

Esto será una serie de drabbles (vaya sorpresa), que nació de las tantas veces que leí uno de mis escritos buscando la manera de concluirlo… esto confirma que no termino una cosa cuando ya estoy con otra xD Espero les guste o algo.

_Viernes, 05 de abril de 2019._


	2. Chapter 2

**Orgullo**

**.**

Como era de esperarse, Mikoto había recibido una educación excelente; entre los tantos conocimientos se mezclaban el entrenamiento suficiente para no ser una carga y proteger al heredero del clan Uchiha, y una etiqueta tan estricta, que, estaba convencida, los Hyuuga tendrían que venerar a sus ancestros por milenios como disculpa por ser tan laxos.

No era perfecta, pero no necesitaba esforzarse para aparentarlo y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Pero, ahora, recordaba con manos temblorosas las incontables situaciones en las que había demostrado su amplia preparación, y ninguna le había resultado tan complicada e irónicamente intrascendental como aquella… ni siquiera el agobio sufrido en su juventud, cuando su madre se empeñó en repetirle, una y otra vez, sus responsabilidades y deberes luego de que Fugaku se presentara en casa para pedir formalmente su mano en matrimonio, le había revuelto el estómago de esa manera.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo una última vez y al escuchar la voz que pedía por ella, se levantó del tocador silenciosa -como la tarde de su boda- pero al deslizar la puerta y salir al pasillo no era su padre quien la esperaba, ni era la felicidad infinita imaginada gracias a la ilusión de una vida plena al lado del amor de tu vida lo que aguardaba al otro lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido y como muchas otras veces, le brindaron seguridad cuándo él creía que era ella quién le brindaba la fuerza.

Era total la oscuridad en la casa, como en su cabeza; el silencio casi le silbaba en los oídos.

No sentía la incertidumbre que había esperado… ni tristeza, ni miedo. Pero en momentos las sensaciones llegaban de golpe y casi sentía que caía de manera irremediable, en una oscuridad tan absoluta como el negro de sus ojos, que el aliento se le escapaba… y de nuevo la salvaba la nada.

Nada.

Así como las emociones la golpeaban, también lo hacía la nada.

* * *

_Viernes, 19 de abril de 2019_


	3. Chapter 3

**Orgullo**

**.**

_Nunca imaginó que su vida estaría llena siempre de sorpresas y que sus hijos reafirmarían su orgullo y abrillantarían su sonrisa con cada paso que dieran. Celebró con una felicidad infinita hasta el más inmundo de los logros y atesoró con un sentimentalismo infantil cada risa escuchada, protegiéndolas con un recelo que envidiaría un Hokage. _

_Pero Itachi había sido una vertiginosa experiencia y se culpaba a sí misma al ser primeriza, llegó a creerse incapaz de ser la madre excepcional que todos, incluso ella, esperaban y que sus hijos merecían. La infancia de su primogénito se le había ido de las manos en un parpadeo, casi parecía que del primer pasó se sucedió la primer palabra y de pronto ya lo veía arrojando shuriken con una perfección asombrosa y soplando fuego con una experticia envidiable._

_Irremediablemente se había aferrado con desesperación a la infancia de Sasuke, resuelta a no dejar pasar el tiempo como se le había ido de las manos con Itachi, pero pronto notó que el paso al que andaba Sasuke era más tranquilo, aunque no menos intimidante. _

_Pero ni la llegada de aquel pequeño y sus demandas de atención detuvieron la velocidad con la que ascendía su primogénito._

_Ciega por su orgullo, no entendía realmente las sonrisas amenas ni su verdadero significado._

* * *

_Viernes, 03 de mayo de 2019_


	4. Chapter 4

**Orgullo**

**.**

El vórtice en el que había caído al nacer Itachi se volvió más y más confuso y violento con su ascenso a AMBU. El temor que había dejado detrás con la llegada de Sasuke volvió a enredarse en su corazón mientras discutía, por primera vez, con su esposo durante aquella noche. Todas las lágrimas que no había derramado en su vida, salieron como un cauce bajo aquella luna, ante la impotencia de su compañero de vida.

De nuevo recontaba las veces que se había visto obligada a hacer gala de todos sus años de preparación… y entonces confirmaba su temor, nada podía prepararla realmente para ser la madre de Uchiha Itachi.

La suavidad de sus pasos resonó, llenando de algo el vacío que la rodeaba. La puerta se arrastró creando ecos en su mente, que en su mayoría estaban rodeados de risas, pero la sensación del tatami bajo sus rodillas silenció cualquier resquicio de la felicidad que había dado por sentada.

¿Cuántas veces se había arrodillado de esa manera tan propia? ¿Cuántas veces había seguido la etiqueta? ¿Cuántas veces había portado y demostrado su orgullo?

_¿Cuántas, Mikoto? _

_¿Cuántas?_

Mirando a la puerta, expectante, como siempre… como nunca, escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Fugaku… no la confortaba, no lo necesitaba.

No sentía nada.

—Ya está aquí…

Sus ojos no se movieron un ápice, ni su corazón reaccionó, cuando Fugaku susurró aquellas palabras… ni cuando levantó la voz o cuando Itachi entró en la habitación. Aquella presencia familiar parecería una mentira al estar rodeada de tanto sigilo y misticismo… pero la conocía demasiado como para atreverse a desconocerla.

Enmudecida, impotente e imperturbable, enfrentó la mirada negra que no perdía la gentileza a pesar de las circunstancias, y aunque sus ojos no se humedecieron, sintió su corazón quebrarse al identificar un brillo de terror escondido detrás de una decisión inalterable.

Quería consolarlo… quería protegerlo de sí misma y de esa existencia maldita.

Las palabras de Fugaku la rodeaban, extrañas; escuchaba el llanto, lo sentía en el alma, y las lágrimas derramadas le dolían en la vida que sabía estaba a punto de perder… de entregar. Escuchó la navaja cortar el viento, cortar su piel, y abrió grandes los ojos, antes de cerrarlos para siempre, no por dolor, pero para mirarlo por última vez… no mentía al secundar las palabras de su esposo, estaba orgullosa de él, de su fortaleza y resolución, y del espléndido ninja en el que se había convertido.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por salvarlo de ese infierno… si tan solo…

_¿Qué?_

El dolor mitigaba, al igual que la sensación en la punta de sus dedos; la oscuridad inminente le nublaba la vista paulatinamente, pero aún en esos momentos, y tan cerca de la muerte, se obligó a mantener la mirada al frente, absorbiendo con sus abismos negros el brillo de un dolor provocado por esos años de entrenamiento de los que se vanaglorió hasta enterarse de aquella atrocidad.

Y _observó aquellos ojos, incapaz de comprender la fuerza de ese niño._

* * *

Ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza... operaron a mi hermano y se me fue la onda de que debía actualizar. No fue muy largo... y por una parte me alegra. Sé que quizá no es lo que esperaban, o quizá no es lo que querían, pero es lo que salió y creo que hay muy pocos escritos que relatan desde el punto de vista de Mikoto. No puedo ni rozar la superficie de lo que seguramente sintió con estas palabras, pero si llega a salir algo más complejo no dudaré el compartirlo.

Espero les haya gustado.

_Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2019_


End file.
